Both Power Users Meet
by tayenatay
Summary: Code:Breakers & Eden aren't the only power users in the world. They go on a cruise in the Pacific Ocean only to discover a hidden island that is called Fiore? Will Fairy Tail wizards and Code:Breakers (including Sakuraouji-san) come together as one? And what romance between Yuuki, Toki, and Lucy will arouse? Sakura x Ogami? Rui x Heiki? Rated T for language & content.
1. Preview

Code: Breakers aren't the only one's who have special powers, are they?

Imagine they went on a cruise, only to come across a never found island, apparently called Fiore!

A certain celestial mage meets a sound power user... but a certain magnetic user doesn't like the idea that Yuuki's stealing his woman, even though that's not his own either. Toki and Lucy or Lucy and Yuuki? or will she choose both ;)? What's going on between Sakuraouji-san and Ogami? And what's the deal between Rui and Heiki? Are new couples between the Code: Breakers arousing? And what does Fairy Tail think of the Code: Breakers and their relationship with Lucy? Coming soon :3


	2. Pilot

Rui's POV

Toki is rich, I get it. But he didn't have to go as far as to buy a new yacht for us to vacation on for the summer. It's summer vacation, and now all of us code breakers and Sakura-san are on his yacht now, and only us 6.

Toki.. that Toki... he's been convincing me for the past two days that we've been on here to wear a bikini. I was HELL NO. That bastard sometimes goes to far.. I have a big butt ya'know.

Sakura-san an Ogami are sharing a room, but he forgot about her vital spot and pulled her ears because she was annoying, and she became drunk just like last time. Boy did that cause a ruckus. Yuuki hasn't left the art room since we've got here, and Heiki hasn't spoken to me once. That's rare. Heiki would usually comment on how I'm "evil" or some shit like that. But not for the past 2 days. I wonder what's up with him. He's acting quite strange. Right now I'm siting on a chair in the indoor beach.

I suddenly feel the boat stop, as if we have reached land. "Hey everyone! Come to the outer deck on the first floor! We've reached an unknown land! " Toki exclaimed through the boat's speakers. I couldn't believe it. There are know islands known in this part of the ocean. I ran up to the deck and saw that Toki was correct. We had discovered a new land. All of us code breakers and Sakura-san left the boat and went to explore the land. From signs all over the place, it had seemed that this unknown land is called Fiore! "Oh wow! Everyone look at that!" Sakura-san said. It seems that we've walked do far that we've reached a town and ended up at a building called Fairy Tail. I was the first to walk inside.

(Fairy Tail Happy's Theme Starts Playing~)

Lucy's POV

"Huh?" I heard everyone say as they saw 6 new guests arrive. Mira walked up to them and kindly said, "Aha! Welcome to Fairy Tail, a wizard guild!" At that point, all of their faces looked very surprised, but I didn't see the problem.. They are code breakers, aren't they?

"Oi, I don't act so surprised." I said. "These others may not know, but I know you're from an organization called Eden, am I correct? And you're called Code:Breakers. Heiki Code: 02 - One of the four founders of Eden. Yuuki Tenpouin Code: 03 Toki Fujiwari Code: 04 Rui Hauchouji Code: 05 Oogami Rei Code: 06 and Sakura Sakuraouji the rare kind you are supposed to protect." I smirked as everyone else around me looked dumbfounded. "You've done your research huh, blondie?" Toki said. "Common knowledge, that's all." I responded. I looked at their faces and saw that Yuuki was madly blushing and looking at me. I looked down to see if my skirt fell, but that wasn't the case. "Ahh! Lumaru!" He said as he camre running over to me and embraced me in a big hug. "Eh?!" Was all I managed to sputter. Yuuki then let go of me and then held my hands locking his fingers with mine. He was still blushing as he said , "Your new name is Lumaru!"

Over the next week or so we got to learn a lot about eachother. From my perspective, I see this:

Heiki - Reads erotica books and likes to "punish" people. Odd pervert and really old. This guy seems awesome.

Yuuki - Often expressionless, owns his own company, likes Nyanmaru, sleeps with his eyes open, sings in his sleep, and turns into a cat when in his lost form. But overall he's a cute kid.

Toki - Pervert who is full of himself. His lost form is a child. Rich guy whose father is the prime minister. He's... well... kind of cute but I wouldn't want to date him considering he's way too full of himself, and I've never had a boyfriend before. This guy is an updated version of Sting Eucliffe and somewhat similar to Gray and Loke. But he smokes a lot.

Rui Hachouji - Strong and scary like Erza but drinks a lot like Cana.

Ogami Rei - His cold expressions are similar to Rouge Cheney's except he can at least fake smile. His flames are powerful, and it seems that no matter how much he and Natsu fight to see who's better, they never beat each other. It keeps coming to ties.

Sakura Sakuraouji - She's a less frightening version of Erza. She's really nice and caring of other people. I can see why the code breakers want to protect her.

It's only been a week and the Code:Breakers are getting real comfy in my house.

They've been staying at the infirmary at the guild, but today it seems they want to stay at my house. It's already night time, and there's a little problem here. There's a Toki on the right side of my bed, a Yuuki on the left side, a me in the middle, and an everyone else staring at us like total idiots. AHH get me out of this mess!

-Fairy Tail ending 2 plays (it just feels like the right ending xD)-


End file.
